Dealing With Two Boyfriends
by Skyways
Summary: Sadie had always had trouble dealing with dating both Walt and Anubis seeing as they shared the same body. Recently the two of them have been keeping secrets from her and left for some reason. Now shes left frustrated and confused about what to do about the two of them. Please note lemons on ahead Sort of a request, this idea was placed in a review


Title: Dealing with Two Boyfriends  
Book: Kane Chronicles  
Pairing: Sadie X Walt/Anubis  
Rating: M

Sadie sighed ever so softly as she sat at the edge of the twenty-first nomes roof. She did so unafraid of the large sphinx, Freak, that now slept curled up in a small barn that her brother Carter had made for his new pet. She gave a soft sigh, picking up a stay rock and tossed it off the edge. She had always hated how that no matter what she did there was always a stray rock in the most inopportune of places.

This time however it was in the best place at the current moment. She was having some issues with her boyfriend, boyfriends, it was rather confusing have two boyfriends at the same time, even more so because they were the exact same person. That just made things completely difficult, such as if she got a compliment she had no idea if it was her boyfriend Walt or if it was Anubis that was paying it to her. That was the most trivial of the issues she had with two people in the same body, but it only got worse from there.

Worst off is that for some reason both Walt and Anubis had been rather secretive about something and they were keeping it from her. Last time that happened she had been there when Walt Stone had died and Anubis entered his body, not exactly an experience that would help as far as her emotional stability with dating the both of them. But now that they were planning something about she was rather wary about what exactly they could be planning. She had even caught them arguing about something once, Walt was sitting on the patio starring out at the New York skyline but he didn't really seem all there.

Sadie decided to take a deeper look into the Duat to see what exactly was going on, there were both her boyfriend's arguing about something. They were doing it quietly in case anyone peeking or listening into the Duat wouldn't hear them. Of course Sadie made sure that she wouldn't be caught, she had hid herself by the doorway to the patio peeking in for a bit longer. Whatever the two were arguing about caused both boys, much to her partial enjoyment, to blush almost a dark red color. It wasn't soon after that she found Walt and Anubis had taken off for a while, leaving her alone for about a week with only her brother, but he was off somewhere doing Gods know what.

The younger Kane brushed her long caramel colored hair over one shoulder as she sighed heavily, as usually she had put in a uniquely colored highlight, this time it was a bright electric blue that really helped to show off her deep ocean blue eyes. She had done this on purpose seeing as both Walt and Anubis loved the color of her eyes, she wanted to try and show off for the two of them, but it wasn't working seeing as the idiots weren't around it's not like it really mattered.

"Gods their both morons!" Sadie yelled out to the New York skyline knowing she wouldn't get a response, but it still felt good to vent. "Who exactly is a moron kitten?" The familiar voice of the cat goddess Bast called out as Sadie turned rather quickly, surprised that anyone else was up there. She almost fell off the roof the moved so fast. "No one, just some guys I know," Sadie responded quietly as she rolled her eyes managing to regain her composure, if she hadn't she would have fallen right off the nome. Bast couldn't help but smile even when her life was at risk Sadie managed to find some way to be sarcastic.

"Would the names of the young gentlemen whose on my kitten's mind start with W and A," Bast mused chuckling ever so softly, she knew Sadie well enough that she knew what was bothering her. The goddess walked over smirking ever so softly as she saw the younger Kane's cheeks light up a bright red color. Bast for this occasion was wearing her usual leopard print leotard, though the section for her stomach and midriff was missing, as if she was trying to impress someone by showing off her body. Moreover instead of her normal sandals the goddess was wearing high heels.

"Whatever, but answer this why exactly are you all dressed up?" Sadie asked as she eyed the goddess. She felt almost underdressed considering Bast's amazing appearance. Sadie was wearing her normal dark jeans with a few rips at the bottoms that fit well with her combat boots. She had a white tank top with the symbol of Isis on the chest, which was somewhat covered by a black aviators jacket that was a gift from Anubis on her birthday. "No one, I just want to impress a guy I know," Bast responded almost mimicking Sadies response to her question as she couldn't help but smile. "You really are perceptive you know that kitten," Bast purred happily as she sat down beside Sadie smiling happily.

"Thank you, I learned from the best." The young blonde responded teasingly as she leaned against Bast, the goddess was something like a second mother to her, more than just a mother but her best friend too. "So tell me about this boy," Sadie inquired as she looked up to the older goddess who just chuckled softly. "Maybe some other time kitten." Bast responded as she put an arm around Sadie as she began to purr softly.

The two sat there for a few moments in silence until eventually they began talking, it had been a while since either of them had really talked about anything. It went from the new students at the nome, to how cute some of the new recruits were, then to the boys they were dating but Bast didn't use a name with the guy she was seeing, to eventually Sadie telling Bast why she was so worried about Anubis and Walt being so secretive.

"Kitten they both love you very much, they wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Well I trust Walt not to do anything, that creepy dog on the other hand." Bast regarded Anubis with a certain amount of distain, it wasn't anything personally she and dogs didn't exactly have the best relationship. So with Anubis essentially being a dog god well things didn't go over well with them. "I want the two of you to at least try getting along for my sake," Sadie spoke in a soft voice giving a fake whimper as she pouted rather cutely if there was once thing she was a master at by now it was being able to manipulate Bast to trying new things.

"Only for you," Bast said happily as she couldn't help but give a brilliant smile. "Bast are you around?" Carter called out from the base of the steps leading up to the roof, if Sadie didn't know any better she would swear the cat goddess was blushing as she gave a bit of a devious smirk. "Be right there tomcat!" Bast called back happily, almost like she was flirting as she carefully moved away from Sadie so neither of them fell off the roof. "I'm sure everythings going to trun out fine, now if you'll excuse me." Bast said happily as she gave Sadie a quick pat on the head, much like a mother might to their child. She headed down the steps, going to see carter.

Sadie thought over Bast's reaction to when Carter had called for her as she came to a rather impossible conclusion. "The two of them, together, never." Sadie spoke to herself, mostly thinking out loud as she got off the ledge, dusting herself off. Even if her brother and the goddess were a couple, she didn't have time to think about the relationship dynamics she had her own relationship issues to deal with at the moment. The sun was going down and she was in no position to keep this day going as it was, she might as well go and relax in bed. She headed back to her bedroom, making sure she locked the door behind her.

It took only a few moments for Sadie to pass out completely but the moment her head was on the pillow she felt the familiar tug of her Ba being pulled out of her body by someone. The presence was familiar, it was Anubis calling for her and as mad as she could have been at him she still wanted to see him. Sadie allowed her soul to fall out of her form, this time her somewhat invisible ghost was completely solid and she wasn't in a poultry like form she was completely human.

Another odd thing that instead of the linen pajamas she usually appeared in when she entered the Duat as human she was in the linen robe of an Egyptian princess. It was much more revealing and held together by a few ribbons on her back and sides. Sadie closed her eyes as she was pulled into the lower layers of the Duat, past the hall of judgment as her 'pet' Ammit yipped, the large demon shooting up from its post as it saw her pass.

"I'll be back to see you later!" Sadie called out to the demon, chuckling ever so softly as she passed the demon, she was whisked lower and lower into the Duat, until she had reached an unfamiliar temple under the Hall of Judgment. It was also familiar to her, she heard something in the background it sounded the music she heard when she saw Anubis when he connected from Louisiana. "Anubis, I know you're down here." Sadie said as she landed in front of the temples entrance as she looked inwards hoping that her boyfriend would appear instantly.

What she found was a few candles inside the black temple lightning up a ghostly blue which gave the temple and eerie look. 'I guess that's some sort of a reaction' Sadie thought as she continued into the temple, as she walked the flames dimmed out of existence and then flicked on leading her onwards as she noticed the mixed scent of chocolate and coffee filling the air as she headed closer to a room which was lit up bright blue and red with fire.

The blonde continued onwards as she saw that the room had been covered in a few large silk curtains, making it nearly impossible for her to see into the room. "Anubis, you had better be in there." Sadie warned as there was no sound from behind the curtains, either she was the recipient of a cruel joke or some sort of magic sound proofed the room, hell she had done it before. She quickly and rather impatiently pulled the curtains and walked through as she looked around quickly.

She was in a large bedroom made of obsidian with bright blue lights in the room illuminating it. In the center of the room was a large bed that could easily fit four people with a large black silk curtain, one that remained open. Sadie looked to the curtain and her face turned a bright cherry red, there sat Walt and Anubis looking to her, both of them were naked. Walt sat at the edge of the bed keeping most of his body concealed from Sadie, as he seemed rather embarrassed about the entire situation. His skin had grown darker from his normal coffee bean color to something more like chocolate as his hair was completely shaken to something of a pure crew-cut.

As far as Anubis he was laying back on the headrest of the bed as he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as he looked to Sadie with an amused grin. He was starting to tan, his pale skin now had a light coppery tan to it one that Sadie thought suited him well. His messy black hair was brushed back, not it was something of a comb back, one that made him look a bit like a super villain.

He kept his eyes locked on Sadie as he slowly licked his lips sending a shiver up her spine. "I'm glad that you answered my… invitation." Anubis spoke in a warm and inviting tone, while at the same time adding a bit of a seductive tone to try and pull her closer. He was however very careful about the words he used, he didn't want to set Sadie off. "Well you two were keeping secrets from me, so I was just wondering what was going on." Sadie said trying to cover her embarrassment by being angry at the boys while really she wanted to grab the both of them and let them take her.

"The clothes loose them," Set demanded, grinning as Walt looked to him, glaring he obviously didn't like how the god was treating his rather their girlfriend. "First off tell me what you two were talking about and how the two of you separated!" Sadie demanded angrily as she glared at the two of them, she really didn't like it when they kept secrets. "We aren't exactly separated, I'm using my powers to project myself and as long as I am in the Duat I can make myself a physical body. Though I removed my psyche from Walt for the moment so we're acting as separate people," Anubis explained as he put an arm around Walt, who couldn't help but sigh adjusting himself in the bed, exposing the full of his body to Sadie.

Walt was more than good looking, he was hot. He had extremely well defined muscles and a noticeable six pack. Sadie never thought a person could have a body without the help of photoshop. As far as Anubis he was another kind of attractive, his body was slim and well-built, but he didn't have the muscles that Walt did. He was far from looking unfit in fact he looked like a model and she loved it. Her eyes were slowly drifting below their stomachs, but she stopped herself, even if she wanted to have both of them entirely she was a little embarrassed taking that last step.

"As far as what we were discussing… we were both talking about when we were going to finally go all the way." Walt said quietly, just enough for Sadie to hear as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "I swear you two, you have to try and include me in your discussions." Sadie sighed, putting a hand on her hip as she gave a stubborn pout, not wanting to admit she found the both of them arguing over her romantic. Both of Sadie's girlfriends exchanged each other looks of understanding, they knew just how stubborn and adorable Sadie was.

"You two are very lucky I love you," Sadie quipped as she walked over to the two of them. "As far as going all the way with the two of you, I've been waiting for this for a while. I always expected one of you to bring it up a little more casually instead of being so secretive," Sadie continued as she reached to her sides, undoing the linen dress as she walked over to the bed. As she walked closer the dress fell open. It full exposed her bare chest, she had almost perfectly rounded breasts with pet nipples, but dress remained at her hips keeping the most private of her areas hidden to both males.

"You're more beautiful than any goddess," Walt whispered as he sat up in bed, looking to his girlfriend. Both of the men were getting harder by the second. While Anubis looked a bit older than Walt and was a god he didn't have an 'advantage'. Walt was easily nine almost ten inches, Anubis was easily seven and while Sadie had seen more than her fair share of various porn videos she had never actually been this close to a man's cock in her life.

"This would have been so much easier if there was only one of you," Sadie teased as she kneeled on the bed in front of both men. "But where's the fun in that," Anubis teased as both he and Walt tensed feeling Sadie's hand take hold of both of their members. "I didn't want to go along with his plan," Walt admitted rather sheepishly as he leaned in kissing Sadie gently. Sadie was more than happy to return the kiss as her grip started to slowly increase on the two of them.

After a few moments once they broke the kiss Anubis was next to claim Sadie's lips as he tried to pull her into a French kiss. As he did this Sadie continued to rub slow and teasingly, trying to drag out the boy's pleasure. She had managed to make Bast give her a few tips as far as pleasing men. Sadie pulled away from the kiss, wanting to be fair to Walt as she continued rubbing the both of them. She moved her hand down their cocks entirety, as she gave a small twist of the hand. She then moved her hand up to the tips giving small grips before a small twist once again.

"Damn it where did you learn to do this," Walt cursed in a mix of pleasure and annoyance. While what Sadie did felt amazing it felt like it would be almost impossible for him to ever reach his release if she continued. "I like it," Anubis almost purred happily as he reached out, caressing Sadie's cheek softly. "That's because it's me doing this and not someone else," The younger Kane teased as she continued what must have been torture to the boys for a bit longer. She felt their hard cocks throbbing in her hands.

"You're already getting close, this early." Sadie teased them still, rubbing the males harder before gripping hard denying them any sort of release. She was still teasing them no matter how embarrassed she was to do it, doing this felt sort of right with her in control. "Sadie it's starting to hurt," Anubis was the first to say something while he did have muscles that weren't completely evident he didn't have the muscle dexterity of Walt who was still resisting. "What's wrong it doesn't hurt does it," Walt teased looking to the God who had joined with him as he chuckled ever so softly as what Sadie had done didn't exactly hurt.

"No need to fight boy's there's still more to come," Sadie said as she backed away on the bed, so she was lying flat on the bed, looking up at both guys. The two of them kept their eyes locked on Sadie wondering what she would do next as she continued to rub them. She moved her hand away from Walt first as she moved in slowly taking the tip of his member into her mouth. Walt gasped in surprise as she slowly lowered herself before finally bobbing her head not taking more than she could handle.

As she did this she managed to continue steadily thrusting her hand on Anubis's cock. She pulled back suddenly, coming off Walt's cock as she moved her hand back and began to rub him without fail. She then moved her hand away from Anubis's member taking the god's cock into her mouth. She did the same thing that she had done to Walt, this time pushing her boundaries a bit further. She could feel both men about to burst as she moved back taking her other boyfriends cock in hand as she began to rub the both of them as hard as she could.

"Sadie don't deny us again, I don't think we'd be able to take it." Anubis said in a low voice, panting ever so softly as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes. "I guess I could let you cum," Sadie teased as she leaned in closer to the both of them as she continued faster now. She felt both of her boyfriend's finally cum the massive amount that had been built up burst on her chest and a tiny bit hit her cheeks. "Give a girl a bit of warning next time," Sadie giggled as she slowly released the two of them sitting up on the bed.

"Sorry," both of her boyfriends mumbled as she slowly ran a finger over her chest, teasing them as she pulled her finger up as there was a bit of cum on it. She moved her finger up licking it clean as she looked to them as they were both blushing a bright red without even realizing it. "Don't tell me you're done already," Sadie teased as she got off the bed, slowly shimmying the dress off her body revealing her body to them completely.

It would be a lie to say that she didn't enjoy her time with the two of them it was clearly evident if they looked. She had managed to keep herself well groomed, not having any real marks on her body and kept her virgin cunt perfectly shaved. "Really," Anubis teased as he looked to her, lying just above her now wet virgin lips was a small tattoo of two interlocking hearts. "I thought it looked good, besides it's not permanent I can ret grin looking to move it any time." Sadie responded happily as she ran a finger over the tattoo. "I agree with her, it looks good." Walt said as he couldn't help but grin looking to his girlfriend.

"Are you two going to keep debating over my looks or are you going to actually going to do something." Sadie questioned rather impatiently, looking to the both of them with something of a large grin. "Of course were going to do something." Walt said as he reached out grabbing Sadie as he pulled her into his lap. Sadie adjusted herself to make herself more comfortable and found she was a perfect fit. She was sitting her back facing him as Anubis moved in front of the two of them, facing Sadie as he moved in kissing a side of her neck as Walt began to kiss the other.

"I want both of you to be gentle, if you're anything less than a gentleman I'll never forgive you," Sadie warned as both of them moved in pressing their bodies into hers. "We're perfect gentlemen, I don't know where you'd ever get the idea we weren't." The funeral god teased as he pressed his cock against her virgin pussy as did Walt. "No, no no and a hundred times no." Sadie warned she knew exactly what the two of them were planning and she wasn't going to let them do it. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." Anubis cooed as the two of them gave one movement in unison, their hardened cocks burying themselves inside of her as Sadie gave a scream in a mixture of both extreme pain and pure ecstasy, she didn't know that a human could feel so good.

"Shh shh it's alright," Walt tried soothing his lover as he wrapped his arms around her keeping her close to him. Sadie tipped her head back, giving small almost pained breaths. The two waited wanting her body to adjust before continuing on and bringing her any other sort of pain. It took only a few moments but Sadie's tensed body relaxed as she looked to Anubis and then to Walt. "You two are animals you know that, but it's alright now." The young magician said as both men gave slow thrusts each at their own tempo.

The young Kane cried out in pleasure unable to fully adjust herself to one of them it was impossible as each seemed to be having their way with her having no real consideration for what the other may have been doing. While Anubis gave slow yet hard thrusts pushing his member from the tip out and then in, Walt was charging away with each thrust he went faster and faster before slowing down to tease Sadie before continuing all over again.

"Oh gods, oh gods!" Sadie began yelling out loudly, crying out in pleasure as her inner walls clenched on both of her boyfriend's cocks as she was barely able to keep herself from cumming. "Careful, or you might just get one of them to show up," Anubis warned quietly as he nipped the shell of the ear closest to him. The two continued faster, both moaning out as the feeling of their cocks grinding together plush Sadie gripping down on them was too much to handle. "I'm going to burst soon enough," Walt whispered to Sadie as he began to thrust wildly wanting to get as much as he could out of his orgasm and make hers earth shaking. Anubis had the same idea as he began pounding at her hard, his breathing labored as it felt like he might just explode.

"Do it, cum right now!" Sadie ordered both of them as she cried out loudly, almost screaming as she came hard. The two weren't far behind as they both gave one final thrust, the two of them bursting inside of her as they wrapped their arms around her holding her closely. They both held her as Sadie started to pant ever so softly, closing her eyes as he relaxed against them.

"You two really are amazing," Sadie whispered as Anubis couldn't help but smile resting his head on her shoulder just above her heart. Walt was happy resting his head beside hers as they both smiled. "So are you, but we can't always do this," Anubis said quietly as both seemed happy remaining inside of her. "See you two when we wake up," Sadie murmured as she opened her eyes giving a sad smile. It was soon after that she disappeared reawakening in her body.

She sat up in bed, getting a slight chill from the AC, which she found rather odd. She looked down at her body and she was entirely naked, having the same marks that her Ba had from the extreme love making session with Anubis and Walt. "That isn't possible," she whispered quickly as she shot out of bed going to check herself in her bathroom mirror. Sadie found all the evidence she needed, she wasn't a virgin any longer. It couldn't have been possible right, after all this was just her Ba but then again she saw what removing and destroying a part of the snake Aphosis's soul did to him. Besides it couldn't have been anyone at the nome, she had placed enough curses on the door that the moment anyone even tried breaking in the entirety of the nome and Brooklyn would be aware of what had occurred.

Then again stranger things were possible, she gave a soft sigh which was a mixture of both fear and excitement. If everything that had happened was real that meant she would be dragging Walt and Anubis back to the temple if she had to. The only thing that worried her was that if everything was real did that run the risk of her getting pregnant, not that she would entirely mind being a mother in ten years or so. "Gods why is everything so complicated with you two," Sadie whispered to herself as she headed back to bed, covering herself up with her blanket as she went to sleep, not planning on answering any of the Gods if they wanted to pull her Ba.


End file.
